<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kieszonkowa Galaktyka by DreamsConstellation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860379">Kieszonkowa Galaktyka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation'>DreamsConstellation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Przygody Aleksa i Jamiego [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien Series, BrzydUla, Tennis RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, tym razem Aleks jest androidem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficzek osadzony w świecie Obcego ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aleksander Febo/Jamie Murray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Przygody Aleksa i Jamiego [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kieszonkowa Galaktyka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts">FakeCirilla9</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— <em>Doktor Murray proszony do laboratorium medycznego. Doktor Murray proszony do laboratorium medycznego.</em> — Zakomunikował bezemocjonalny głos Matki, wybudzając Jamiego ze snu.</p><p>            Mężczyzna usiadł na swej koi, przecierając zaspane oczy. — Co się dzieje, Matko?</p><p>            —  <em>Wrócił zwiad z kwadratu Q-199. Jones musi zostać poddany kwarantannie.</em></p><p>            Jamie zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na zegarek. Spał ledwie cztery godziny, a sytuacja już tak się skomplikowała. Zwiad wyruszył dwanaście godzin wcześniej,</p><p>            — Już idę, Matko. — Wstał, narzucił bluzę na komplet do spania i ruszył na pokład C, gdzie mieściło się laboratorium.</p><p>            — Doktorze Murray, dobrze się pan czuje? — przed wejściem stał Alex, android towarzyszący misji terraformacyjnej.</p><p>            — Nie najgorzej, jestem tylko trochę niewyspany. Co się dzieje?</p><p>            — Tucker, Jones i Wolski wrócili z kwadratu Q-199. Jonesa coś zaatakowało, trafił do izolatki. Jest pan nam pilnie potrzebny. — Android zaakcentował ostatnie słowa, spoglądając na doktora w sposób, który szczególnie Jamiego przerażał. Przełknął ślinę, starając się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Właściwie od kilku tygodni, odkąd wybudzono ich z hibernacji miał wrażenie, że nie robi nic innego tylko ignoruje dwuznaczne spojrzenia i zaczepki Alexa. Zaczął nawet rozważać czy nie zaproponować pani kapitan by przeprowadzono test sprawności wszystkich systemów ich sztucznego towarzysza, bo jego zachowanie nie było całkiem normalne. Jamie jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak onieśmielony przez robota.           Zrezygnował jednak z tego w obawie, że będzie musiał ze szczegółami wyjawić niepokojące zachowania androida. Nie chciał by cała załoga dowiedziała się, że Alex próbuje go podrywać. Uznał w końcu, że jeśli dostatecznie długo będzie ignorował niepożądane zachowania, android w końcu się znudzi. Na razie jednak wyglądało na to, że nie miał zamiaru się poddać.  </p><p>            Jamie odwrócił wzrok od jego rozognionych oczu i skierował się do izolatki. Nie musiał sprawdzać, by wiedzieć, że Alex bezszelestnie podążył za nim.</p><p>            Przed wejściem do izolatorium stała Tucker. Drżącą dłonią trzymała papierosa i nawet nie zwróciła na nich uwagi. Jeden rzut oka na jej minę powiedział Jamiemu, że sytuacja jest naprawdę poważna. Kiedy znaleźli się dostatecznie blisko, by wreszcie ruch przyciągnął jej wzrok, skinął jej głową i zajrzał przez okienko w drzwiach izolatki.</p><p>            Niestety nie był gotów na taki widok. Cofnął się zaskoczony i wpadł na stojącego za nim Alexa.</p><p>            — Ostrożnie doktorze. — Alex chwycił go delikatnie za ramię, pomagając utrzymać równowagę.</p><p>            — Jasna cholera, co mu się stało?! — zapytał przerażony Jamie.</p><p>            — Znaleźliśmy to coś w kwadracie Q-199… — zaczęła nieskładnie wyjaśniać Tucker. — Właściwie to było w jaju jakby… Jones pochylił się nad tym jajem i wyskoczył na niego ten pająk. Nie można go zdjąć, już próbowaliśmy, tylko ciaśniej zaciska ogon wokół jego szyi… Jest nieprzytomny…</p><p>            Zza rogu korytarza wyszedł Wolski, prowadząc panią kapitan Frost wyglądającą na bardzo zaniepokojoną.</p><p>            — Murray, Tucker. — Frost, jak większość załogi, ignorując androida, skinęła im głową i zajrzała przez okienko w drzwiach izolatki. Zareagowała mniej żywiołowo niż Jamie, co pozwoliło mu przypuszczać, że Wolski przygotował ją na ten widok. — Alex, przygotuj proszę sprzęt. Doktor i ja jak najszybciej musimy tam wejść i spróbować to z niego ściągnąć.</p><p>***</p><p>            Jamie z obrzydzeniem, ale i pewną niezrozumiałą fascynacją badał stworzenie, które przylgnęło do twarzy Jones’a. Rzeczywiście przypominało odrobinę pająka z spłaszczonym odwłokiem, miało osiem odnóży i długi ogon, który ciasno owinęło wokół szyi swej ofiary.  Świadomość, że przez szybę w drzwiach izolatorium obserwuje go cała załoga, nie pomagała w skupieniu się. Dodatkowo Alex nie odstępował go na krok, jakby bał się, że stwór, nagle zapragnie zmienić żywiciela i przeskoczy na Jamiego, a on będzie miał okazję osłonić go własnym ciałem. Niewątpliwie była to dla androida kusząca wizja popisania się.</p><p>            — Alex, proszę przeskanuj go. — Zakomenderował w końcu, dostrzegając, że przy każdym, najlżejszym nawet dotyku zwierzę zaciska się coraz mocniej na twarzy Jonesa.</p><p>            Alex wklepał polecenie na konsoli przymocowanej do stołu operacyjnego. Z sufitu wysunął się podłużny skaner, przejechał wzdłuż ciała Jones’a wysyłając impulsy świetlne po czym wrócił na swoje pierwotne miejsce, a na ekranie komputera nad ich głowami, pojawił się odczyt.</p><p>            Jamie zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądało na to, że pasożyt nie tylko przylgnął do twarzy Jones’a, ale i zdołał przeniknąć przez jego układ oddechowy. Skan pokazywał wyraźnie, że stworzenie wpuściło mężczyźnie do gardła coś co wyglądało na długą rurkę, przez którą być może podawało mu tlen. Oznaczało to, że zdjęcie go będzie jeszcze trudniejsze niż przypuszczał, ale trzeba było spróbować.</p><p>            — Wygląda na to, że to coś zagnieździło się także w jego przełyku. — Zauważył Alex.</p><p>            — Co robimy, doktorze? — zapytała pani kapitan.</p><p>            — Ściągamy to.</p><p>            — Ale jak? Udusi go, jeśli znowu spróbujemy.</p><p>            — Myślę, że należy odciąć mu odnóża. — Jamie chwycił laserowy skalpel i szczypce, lecz nim zdołał zrobić coś więcej, drzwi izolatorium otworzyły się i stanęła w nich najmniej pożądana osoba. Jacques Myer, udziałowiec korporacji Weyland i właściciel Alexa.</p><p>            Nikt go nie znosił, ponieważ miał władzę absolutną podczas misji i nie wahał się jej nadużywać.</p><p>            — Nie rób nic, doktorze. Dobrze ci radzę. — Pogroził Jamiemu palcem, jakby ten był nieznośnym dzieckiem. — Jeśli rozkroisz robala, siknie kwasem, który przeżera wszystko co napotka. Śliczna buźka Jonesa by ucierpiała, ale także kadłub mojego statku.</p><p>            — Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? — zdziwiła się pani kapitan.</p><p>            — Tak się składa, że spotkałem się już z czymś takim na mojej poprzedniej wyprawie. Trzeba to zostawić i poczekać aż samo odpadnie.</p><p>            — A co się wtedy stanie z Jonesem?</p><p>            — Nic mu nie będzie. Obudzi się i nie będzie tego w ogóle pamiętał.</p><p>            — Mimo wszystko… sądzę, że powinniśmy spróbować coś zrobić. — Upierał się przy swoim Jamie.  </p><p>            Myer ledwie zerknął na wyświetlacz. — Jeśli nie chcesz, by to coś go udusiło albo zalało swoją żrącą krwią, lepiej tego nie ruszaj, doktorku.</p><p>            Murray zerknął na panią kapitan, licząc na wsparcie. Choć i tak nie miała żadnej władzy nad Myerem, sądził, że posłucha zdrowego rozsądku i stanie po jego stronie.</p><p>            — Wygląda na to, że pan Myer ma rację. Lepiej zostawmy to w spokoju i na razie obserwujmy. Zadziałamy, jeśli stan Jonesa się pogorszy.</p><p>            Jamie nie wierzył własnym uszom. Myer, przewidując, że doktor będzie stawiał opór, zwrócił się do androida. — Alex, zabierz stąd doktora Murraya o zajmij się nim, dobrze?</p><p>            — Z rozkoszą. — Odparł Alex, szybko chwytając Jamiego pod ramię i wyprowadzając z izolatorium podczas,  gdy Myer zwrócił się do kapitan Frost.</p><p>            — Ja muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z panią kapitan na temat przepływu informacji między nami. Dziwi mnie, że nie poinformowała mnie pani o tym incydencie.</p><p>            — Nie chciałam pana budzić — odezwała się hardo Frost. — Sądziłam, że lekarz będzie tu bardziej potrzebny niż pan.</p><p>            Myer zaśmiał się nieszczerze, ale dalszego ciągu ich rozmowy Jamie nie usłyszał, drzwi izolatki zasunęły się za nim i prowadzącym go Alexem.</p><p>            Na zewnątrz nie było nikogo. Jamie domyślił się, że to Myer rozgonił gapiów. Gwałtownie wyrwał rękę z uścisku androida. — Przestań robić szopkę. Pójdę sam!</p><p>            — Ależ doktorze, nie mógłbym zignorować rozkazu mego przełożonego. Muszę się panem zająć. — Zdecydowanym ruchem ponownie chwycił ramię Jamiego. Murray uznał, że szarpanie się z nim, będzie bezcelowe. Ściągnął kombinezon ochronny i wrzucił do utylizatora po czym oboje z androidem poddali się odkażeniu i opuścili laboratorium, by udać się na pokład G, gdzie mieściły się pomieszczenia mieszkalne załogi. Przynajmniej tak myślał Jamie.</p><p>            — Dokąd to? — zatrzymał go Alex.</p><p>            — Skoro nie mogę robić tego co do mnie należy, to mam zamiar chociaż się wyspać. — Wzruszył ramionami Murray.</p><p>            — O nie, nie, nie, panie doktorze. Mam się panem zająć, już pan zapomniał?</p><p>            — Alex… — Jamie urwał wpół zdania, rzucając mu spłoszone spojrzenie.</p><p>            — Co pan powie na pyszną kolację? Mam zaprogramowane trzysta tysięcy przepisów na dania główne, sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy deserów, piętnaście tysięcy przystawek i niemal dziesięć tysięcy koktajli. — Kontynuował android, nie robiąc sobie absolutnie nic z niechęci Jamiego i ciągnąc go w stronę kuchni. — Na co miałby pan ochotę, doktorze?</p><p>            — Hmm… — Jamie uznał, że w sumie z chęcią coś by zjadł, więc może jednak warto było się oddać choć na chwilę w ręce Alexa. — Tacos?</p><p>            — A prawda, jest pan wielbicielem kuchni meksykańskiej. Oczywiście w mojej bazie danych widnieje sporo potraw, które będą panu odpowiadać.</p><p>            Jamie nerwowo przełknął ślinę, ale pozwolił poprowadzić się do kuchni i usadzić przy stoliku, po czym grzecznie czekał, aż krzątający się wśród sprzętów kuchennych Alex przygotuje mu posiłek. Jednak z myśli nie chciał mu wyjść widok Jones’a z pasożytem przyczepionym do twarzy. Jak wiadomo każda pasożytnicza forma życia nie szuka żywiciela dla zabawy, a ma w tym swój konkretny cel. Trudno mu było uwierzyć, że stwór, który przylgnął do Jones’a tak po prostu się od niego odczepi, bez żadnych skutków ubocznych.</p><p>            — Proszę nie trapić się na razie Jonesem, panie doktorze. — Odezwał się Alex, jakby czytając mu w myślach. — Skoro pan Myer ma doświadczenie w tej kwestii należy mu zaufać.</p><p>            Jamiemu nagle zaświtała w głowie pewna myśl.</p><p>            — Byłeś wtedy z nim? — zapytał.</p><p>            — Nie rozumiem… Może pan jaśniej?</p><p>            — Byłeś z Myerem, kiedy spotkał podobnego temu stwora?</p><p>            Alex zwlekał sekundę. O sekundę za długo, jak na androida. — Nie. — Nie była to szczera odpowiedź, Jamie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, postanowił jednak nie drążyć tematu, wiedząc, że jeśli Myer, który w końcu przecież programował Alexa, nie życzył sobie by pewne informacje ujrzały światło dzienne, to nie było sposób, by wyciągnąć je od androida.            Zadowolił się jedzeniem przygotowanego przez Alexa dania, które było najlepszym tacos, jakie jadł w życiu. Android usiadł naprzeciwko niego i z uśmiechem obserwował jak doktor je. Jamie zaoferował mu kawałek, jednak Alex stwierdził, że byłoby to marnotrawstwo. Wkrótce wstał, proponując, że przygotuje mu drinka na rozluźnienie.</p><p>            — Ależ naprawdę nie ma takiej potrzeby. Dziękuję, Alex. — Dzielnie bronił się Jamie.</p><p>            — Sądzę, że jest duża potrzeba. Bardzo pan spięty, doktorze. — Alex posłał mu szelmowski uśmieszek i powrócił do pracy przy kuchennym bufecie.</p><p>            Jamie miał opory przed wypiciem drinka przygotowanego przez Alexa. Coś mu mówiło, że android mógł przesadzić z proporcjami i napój może być bardzo mocny. Niezręcznie byłoby jednak odmówić. Może inni nie mieli problemów z traktowaniem androidów jak maszyn, ale Jamie niewątpliwie nie potrafił tak postępować. Wypił więc drinka powili. Nie upił się jednak, a jedynie poczuł przyjemnie beztrosko.</p><p>            — Lepiej, prawda? — Robot posłał mu jeden ze swych diabelskich uśmiechów, zarezerwowanych chyba tylko dla niego.</p><p>            Murray lekko kiwnął głową.</p><p>            — Może jeszcze jeden?</p><p>            — Może… — Słowa same wyskoczyły z ust doktora, nim zdążył się nad nimi zastanowić. — Ale tym razem malutki. — Dodał szybko.</p><p>            Alex ponownie powstał by przygotować by przygotować drinka. Jamie obserwował jego płynne, idealne ruchy w milczeniu.</p><p>            — Chciałby pan wrócić na Ziemię? — zapytał Alex, stawiając przed nim drugi kieliszek swojej, chyba autorskiej mieszanki, bo Jamie jeszcze nigdy nie pił czegoś takiego i znowu siadając naprzeciwko.</p><p>            — Na razie nie wybiegam myślami tak daleko — mruknął doktor. — Nie do mnie należy decyzja w tej sprawie. Jeżeli korporacja zdecyduje, że moje zadanie tutaj zostało wykonane i mam wracać, to nie będę miał wyboru.</p><p>            — Ale podoba się panu tutaj, prawda? Ta dziewicza planeta ze swymi wspaniałymi krajobrazami przypomina panu rodzimą Szkocję, nie mylę się? — Alex poufale zniżył głos, pochylając się w kierunku Jamiego. Jego kolano dotknęło uda doktora, który poczuł jak nagle robi mu się niewytłumaczalnie gorąco.</p><p>            — Owszem — przyznał. — To co miałem okazję zobaczyć, jest rzeczywiście urzekające.</p><p>            — Nie myślał pan o dłuższej wycieczce? W celach badawczych oczywiście. Mógłbym towarzyszyć, gdyby tylko pan sobie tego zażyczył.</p><p>            Android zdawał się czytać Jamiemu w myślach. Odkąd tu przybyli marzył o zwiedzeniu terenu intensywniej niż jedynie przechodząc ze statku do budowanego kompleksu terraformacyjnego. Gaia-U76 była przepiękną planetą i pozostawało jeszcze na niej wiele niezbadanych miejsc.</p><p>            — Nie sądzę by to był dobry moment na wycieczki, bez względu na ich cel…</p><p>            — Wprost przeciwnie doktorze! Moglibyśmy wybrać się do kwadratu Q-199 by zbadać miejsce, w którym Jones został zaatakowany. Może dowiedzielibyśmy się czegoś więcej…</p><p>            Jamie rozważył słowa androida.</p><p>            — Nie, Alex. Ja muszę zostać na miejscu. — Odparł w końcu. — Mogę być potrzebny w każdej chwili. Nie powinienem był nawet pić.</p><p>            — Spokojnie doktorze, zadbam o pana najlepiej jak potrafię i dopilnuję, żeby był pan, jak to mówią „na chodzie” gdy nadejdzie taka potrzeba.</p><p>            Jamie zaśmiał się, opróżniając kieliszek. Tym razem zaszumiało mu w głowie i to dość mocno. — Skoro tak, to proszę byś mnie odprowadził do mojej kajuty. — Rzekł wstając chwiejnie od stołu.</p><p>            — Oczywiście. — Alex w mgnieniu i poprowadził go na pokład G.</p><p>            — Dziękuję za jedzenie i drinki. — Powiedział doktor, gdy znaleźli się przy drzwiach jego lokum na statku. Krążący w jego żyłach alkohol sprawił, że poczuł się odprężony i rozluźniony jak nigdy w towarzystwie androida. Pozwolił sobie nawet na szeroki, pełen sympatii uśmiech.</p><p>            — Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, doktorze. — Alex oparł się jedną ręką o drzwi za plecami Jamiego, zmniejszając dystans między nimi do wielce niestosownego minimum. — Zawsze jestem do pańskiej dyspozycji, kiedy tylko będzie pan potrzebował pomocy… — Choć wydawało się to fizycznie niemożliwe, android zdołał przysunąć się jeszcze bliżej. — Czy towarzystwa…</p><p>            Umysł Murraya był zbyt otępiały, żeby jakoś zareagować na te poczynania. Nawet gdy poczuł ciężar jego sztucznej, ale dającej wrażenie jakby była z krwi i kości dłoni na swoim biodrze nie zaoponował.</p><p>            Może za długo był sam, może wypił za dużo, a może jednak android w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób go pociągał. Faktem było, że niewiele czasu potrzebował by objąć Alexa i przyciągnąwszy do siebie, zachłannie pocałować. Robot, perfekcyjny w każdej dziedzinie, nawet w obcowaniu cielesnym, natychmiast oddał pocałunek, zamykając Jamiego w żelaznym uścisku swych niezwykle silnych ramion.</p><p>            Doktor szybko poddał się zupełnie obezwładniającemu go pożądaniu. Po omacku otworzył drzwi do kajuty, bez zwłoki wciągnął androida do środka i pchnął prosto na łóżko. Żaden z nich nie powiedział ani słowa, za bardzo pochłonięci byli ściąganiem z siebie ubrań. No i mieli zajęte usta.</p><p>            Jamie aż drżał z podniecenia, dysząc ciężko między pocałunkami.</p><p>            — <em>Alex, pan Myer cię wzywa.</em> — Spokojny głos Matki rozdarł cudowny kokon miłosnego uniesienia. Nawet android zdawał się skonfundowany, że tak gwałtownie im przerwano.  </p><p>            — Już idę, Matko. — Powiedział dopiero po dłuższej chwili odsunąwszy się od Jamiego zaczął z powrotem zakładać ubrania, które dopiero co wylądowały na podłodze. — Przepraszam doktorze. — Westchnął z autentycznym żalem.</p><p>            Jamie przez chwilę walczył ze sobą, by nie spróbować zmusić go do pozostania, w końcu jednak się opamiętał. — To nic. Może tak będzie lepiej… Gdyby Myer się o tym dowiedział…</p><p>            — Nie dowiedziałby się, doktorze. Nigdy. — Zapewnił Alex. Poprawił kołnierzyk koszuli i zwrócił się do Jamiego po raz ostatni. — Przepraszam, ale muszę już pana opuścić. Jeżeli zechce pan jeszcze później skorzystać z mojego… towarzystwa, proszę tylko dać znać. Życzę miłego odpoczynku. — Skłonił się szarmancko i z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku ucałował dłoń doktora, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie.</p><p>            Jamie miał mętlik w głowie. W miarę jak słabło działanie alkoholu zaczynał dostrzegać idiotyczność i niedorzeczność swojego i cieszył się, że Matka przerwała to szaleństwo. Co też mu odbiło, żeby tak dać się ponieść jakiemuś płochemu pociągowi, podyktowanemu zapewne wypitym alkoholem. Pewnie teraz Alex nie da mu już spokoju. A co będzie, jeśli ktoś dowie się o tym do czego prawie między nimi doszło?</p><p>            Dręczony ponurymi myślami, a także niezaspokojoną żądzą, którą starał się od siebie odrzucić ze wszystkich sił, Jamie wreszcie zasnął.</p><p>***</p><p>            Alexowi trudno było się powstrzymać od tego, by po rozmowie z przełożonym nie wrócić do kajuty doktora Murraya. Jednak zawahał się przed drzwiami.</p><p>            — Matko, czy doktor śpi? — zapytał komputer główny.</p><p>            Po szybkim przeskanowaniu pomieszczenia Matka odpowiedziała — <em>Wszystko na to wskazuje. </em></p><p>            Alex jednak nie zamierzał wycofać się z tego powodu. Upewnił się, że nikt nie nadchodzi i przez chwilę pomanipulował przy elektrycznym zamku, z łatwością obchodząc blokadę. Sekundę później drzwi stały przed nim otworem. Łobuzerski uśmiech wykwitł na przystojnej twarzy Alexa, kiedy przestępował próg pomieszczenia. Wewnątrz panował półmrok, podobnie jak wtedy, gdy dwie godziny wcześniej wtoczyli się tu z doktorem, spleceni w ciasnym uścisku.</p><p>            Jamie spał na swej szerokiej koi, wśród skopanych prześcieradeł i rozrzuconych poduszek. Alex natychmiast zaczął delikatnie, tak by go nie zbudzić poprawiać pościel. Doktor nie założył z powrotem koszuli, którą ściągnął mu Alex i android miał kłopoty z powstrzymaniem się przed dotknięciem jego nagiego torsu.</p><p>            Murray wyglądał uroczo, kiedy spał. Jego łagodna twarz łagodniała jeszcze bardziej, przez co wyglądał na zdecydowanie młodszego niż w rzeczywistości. Alex w końcu poddał się i delikatnie, opuszkami palców przesunął po brzuchu śpiącego. Doktor mruknął cicho, a jego ciało pokryła gęsia skórka. Robot kontynuował pieszczotę, wędrując palcami w górę klatki piersiowej. Jamie zadrżał i otworzył ocz, zdezorientowany.</p><p>            — Proszę o wybaczenie, doktorze. — Mruknął tylko Alex, a jego usta szybko pokonały dystans dzielący je od ust Murraya. Zaspany doktor nie opierał się nawet przez chwilę.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>